


Aster Ascending

by Vespertine



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Inner Journey, Off Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertine/pseuds/Vespertine
Summary: -My first foray into the Blindspot fandom-Five times Kurt wakes up next to her, and the first of many he doesn’t. OR: Jane’s journey after she walks out on the love of her life as she rediscovers who she wants to be and reclaims herself.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Aster Ascendance**_  
Pt I: _Green eyes_

* * *

 

A tentative lightening of the darkness floating in his dark bedroom was the first thing that greeted his eyes till he closed them again. Pre-dawn was not his favourite time of day.

But this morning there was a light weight on him, smooth and soft, tickling his chest hair.  
His hand rises to rest on a slender white hand covered in ink.  
And for the first time - maybe ever - Kurt inhales deep in his lungs and the old constricted feeling in his chest isn’t there. As if he can finally breathe.  
It’s a welcome new experience in his adult life, he thinks.

She stirs but doesn’t wake, and the lightness of her long slender limbs entwined with his sets his blood on fire.  
Kurt inhales again and take her unique scent deeper into his lungs.  
His lips find her hair of their own volition, the midnight strands he secretly scans for whenever he enters a room.  
He’s wanted her with an intensity that used to scare him, at the beginning; this visceral tight feeling in his gut that blossomed overnight when he laid eyes on a frightened, bewildered young woman who carried herself with the precision of a fighter and the hesitance of an innocent in a world too big for her.

Who’d have thought he’d crash the hardest for a child turned fighter, turned ruthless weapon, turned FBI, one day.

Alice Remi Jane.  
“You know we don’t have to be up for work today, right?” She asks sleepily, breaking his chain of thought. Kurt hums and angles his body to cradle hers, fingers finding the grace of her spine. Jane stretches against the touch, purring. He feels his face melt into a grin. She opens her eyes.

Jane’s unique shade of green steals his breath. They’re the clearest pools of jade he’s ever seen, making him feel like he’s both rapidly descending towards the concrete ground and floating in absence of gravity, whenever he stares into them. He could drown in them, and the thought doesn’t unsettle him anymore. He craves it.

Her face is a contradiction, he thinks as she smiles in that utterly Jane way he finds so endearing.  
Thumbing her cheek and following the stroke with his lips he breathes out. “Finally got lucky.”  
Jane’s light fingers questing over his torso made his mouth part and wish for many things. “Yeah? How’s that?”

He smirked and hitched her thigh more securely around his hip, lightly feeling her muscles rippling, replying “World’s gotta be in shambles for me to even consider getting outta bed today.”  
She bit her lip in laughter as his eyes zeroed in on the gesture, and hey, it’s not like he needed to restrain himself anymore, so he followed it up by nipping her bottom lip.

Her voice is definitely one of the highlights of his days, he thinks as he proceeds to coax it out of her in the breathless laughter he can't go a single day without, and he feels like he's floating again. He feels like all the stuff that weighed him down his whole life, gradually splintered off into the air; not quite taking all his cares away, but lightening their weight.

The tats he's come to know are no longer just a case to solve, but more of a puzzle to complete on his quest of discovering every inch of her, what she likes, what she doesn't.  
Intimacy with her would require gentler handling and infinitely more care than he'd ever done, what with his control tendencies, or so Kurt had thought - worried about triggering unpleasant memories, not wanting to hurt her. But as in all things, Jane had surprised him. Their mutual connection safely led them as they explored each other's bodies for the first time, passionate and light-hearted at times, intense at others. And he honestly couldn't recall the last time he'd made love with the laughing delight of a hormonal teenager.  
Dominance is his M.O. in bedroom, of course; being in control often meant that he topped even from the bottom, though he'd dabbled in play here and there. With Allie and the others before her, a safe-word had been a must.

But Jane was a different matter altogether. Restraint or dominant play was out of the question with someone suffering from PTSD and unpredictable memory triggers of a life filled with trauma from a very young age.  
She had a quiet confidence that wasn't quite boldness, but yet wasn't exactly shyness either. Kurt couldn't define the mettle she was tempered of; she was both the storm over the sea, and the pull of the tide at night. This made for a helluva combination, recalling that all his gestures, though heavy with desire, had been tempered with the tenderness she'd brought out of him, making his hands bold and sure but not bossy, teasing and curious but never hesitant, as he used them to map out the body of the most incredible woman fate seemed to had wanted to place in his path.

When they couldn't stand any more foreplay he'd entered her slowly, savouring the way she gripped him, eyes on each other (he'd felt so lost in hers, so mesmerised) and hands intertwined, and yeah he'd made the effort to go slow because he wanted it to last but quickly discovered that she tested his resolve maddeningly, and would delight in doing it over and over.  
Kurt was sure in that moment that something monumental inside him just locked into place, seeing the expression of wonder on her face, letting him know that he undid her as much as she him.

Now he pulled her closer still, her head in the crook of his neck, his arms around her back as they settled more comfortably, drifting back to sleep. Just before sleep claimed him again he heard Jane release a contented sigh and snuggled against him. That level of closeness in sleeping with a woman would've been unheard of because Kurt liked his space; but, he thought as sleep beckoned him closer, with Jane he just wanted the opposite of what he'd been doing half his life.

* * *

 


	2. My All

_**Pt II: My all** _

* * *

 

 

Their day was an exhausting one in a long line of exhausting days, and honestly Kurt is just about ready to call it in, when his phone rings. When he sees the caller ID he immediately turns off the game and lunges towards the opposite end of the sofa, and when he hears Jane on the other side he’s barely aware of the smile that automatically stretches across his tired face.

 

“Not at all, just watching the game... of course we’re winning! HA, in a pig’s eye — ok you’re on, but be ready to pay up, darlin’... you?”

He listened attentively to the other end of the phone and then he stops smiling. He grins madly instead, as he utters with positively inappropriate glee, “What do you mean the power cut off again, I thought they fixed—dammit, I’m — no, Jane enough is enough, I’M calling them this time — this is the third time that’s happened — no you know what, you stay put...I’m coming to get you. Pack a few things, you’re staying over at mine... you know I’m not gonna just let it go— no, JANE— I mean it. Get some stuff together. Be there in thirty.”

 

He cut the call and scrambled to find his keys and put on his shoes, letting out a few whoops of laughter, game well and truly forgotten.

His plan had been so simple, she’d never suspect a thing, and really it was so genius of him to put it into action, because it got him Miss Jane Freaking Breathtaking Doe to move in with him, bumping up his schedule by a good eleven weeks — and he beauty of it was, she didn’t even know he’d made it all happen!

 

Just before he ran out of his apartment and down the stairs he fired up a quick message to his contact at the power company, thanking him for a job (not) well done.

 

On the way up to his apartment they’re completely wrapped up in each other’s arms. There’s this cute little smile on her face that Kurt finds utterly to his liking, as he demonstrates over and over by pulling back from their kissing to look at her with a satisfied look of his own.

If Jane feels at all startled by the intensity of his happiness over (what she thinks is) a simple overnight stay, she doesn’t show it, but Kurt wonders. Because he knows she’s getting as good as he is at not letting her emotions show on her face.

 

They’d grabbed some food on the way back, and it just so happened to be a favourite of theirs; she’d brought some beer as well as some of her things; he was pretty sure there was some ice cream in the freezer somewhere, and left her to get settled while he prepped their dinner.

 

Of course watching the game with her turned out to be completely impossible, what with her utter disregard for his support by making snarky comments at every turn,

Kurt thought, shaking his head at her antics, and let her have the remote when she wiggled her fingers for it, nonplussed.

They ended up watching some documentary about a famous author, which turned out to be pretty interesting actually, but he would have still watched it ten times over if it hadn’t sparked his interest, if only to see the look of content concentration on her face.

 

When she straddles him his hands move up to cup and massage her ass, kissing her deeply, feeling her hands scratch at his short hair. She knows it’s an intimacy he doesn’t allow. Except for her. For a moment she marvels at the way things changed between them, remembering the very first time they met, how her hand reached out to touch his face in the blind hope of triggering something familiar, and the way he forced himself to remain still for a few seconds before brushing her off.

 

Then he’s helping her out of her shirt and purrs appreciatively at the braless expanse of flesh under it, kneading it and scraping the nipple with his thumb just the way she liked. He enjoyed the sight of her face slackening and tilting to the side, and being able to read the signs like was, found the sensitive spot on her neck that he loved nibbling on.

 

Kurt felt her smile all the way down to his groin as she rubbed him in the most maddening, tight little circles. Their breathing matched their rising excitement, sounding muffled and intimate in the semi-lit room.

“Kurt...”

 

His lips travelled from their favourite spot on her Chinese tattoo towards her breast.

Jane hummed and grabbed his hair tighter when he suckled her deep and slow, whimpering in delight.

 

She just wanted to touch him. He allowed her to divest him of his black t-shirt but when her fingers went to his jeans button he unseated her and propped her on the back of the sofa. Jane giggled and looked at him curiously. Kurt pressed his hands on top of hers, directing her to grip the leather and to stay there.

Then he supported her weight as he peeled her jeans off her long legs, nibbling on her lips. He kissed her deeply, running his rough hands along her silky legs, up her thighs, feeling the subtle texture of her most prominent tattoos, tracing their curves.

 

She looped her knees around his hips, her hands roving over his chest and shoulders, and wondered if he could feel her fingers shaking on him.

Kurt broke off their kiss, both their breathing laboured, and gathered her hands to rest on their precious spot next to her legs again, voice low. “Keep them there, baby.”

 

Then he teased her, taking his time, exploring every curve, the little scar on her left knee, her thighs.

He peeled her panties off - slowly, slowly - and Jane couldn’t look away from his eyes, feeling a deep, humming thrill in the pit of her womb at the feelings written there.

He made sure to hold her gaze as he slowly parted her legs further, hooking her knees on his shoulders to help her keep her balance in the precarious position. Her eyes were wide pools - and he detected uncertainty mixed with her desire; he placed a tender, reassuring kiss on her navel. His fingers found her and she latched on. At the first leisure swipe of his tongue, she mewled, and oh, his eyes were still on hers, telling her silently not to look away, not to feel self-conscious. His stubble drove her crazy as he worked her with his mouth. He always came close to giving her what she wanted, but never fully let her cross the threshold. In her altered, pleasure state, it took Jane a while to comprehend that he was waiting for her to do something.

 

“Kurt.”

 

“Yeah, darlin?”

 

“Take me to bed.”

 

He shook his head, and buried his tongue in her opening, lapping up her juices acting like he had all the time in the world.

 

“I’m fine right here.”

 

She squirmed and gasped when he rewarded her with a suctioned kiss on her clit. “You taste so good I can’t just stop and walk all the way our bedroom. I think you can take it some more. You can take it, can’t you Jane?”

 

“Take what?”

 

He paused, nibbling her inner thigh, “What I’ll give you. Everything.”

 

Then he tasted her and started licking her in earnest, burying his face, and oh, god she didn’t remember much but she felt sure deep in her bones she’d never experienced such pleasure, gasping and moaning at the back of her throat.

 

She suddenly knew what he was waiting for. She started churning her hips and gyrating on his talented tongue. His eyes flashed, pupils blowing big and black, and she mewled, ecstasy clawing at her.

Her whole frame was trembling, holding onto the sofa she perched on, and him on his knees in front of her, inviting her to take all the pleasure he wanted to give her, till Jane couldn’t hold back anymore, whimpering as she sought to reach climax.

 

She started slipping and then he held her legs closer to him, so in a brief moment of genius, a particular moment they would christen later as ‘crane-gate’, she bent all

the way backwards over the sofa top, locking her abs to hold the suspended in mid air position, knowing Kurt would never let her fall, knowing he wouldn’t falter.

Kurt had honestly never seen anything so hot in his entire life.

When she started sobbing, and not out of pleasure, he cursed and pulled her up, plonking on his butt when she clung to him and wrapped herself around him like a vine, but he said nothing, not even when he tumbled off the sofa, cradling her protectively on top of him.

 

She shuddered and his whole confidence crumbled, the way it always did, heart squeezing tight whenever she cried.

“Jane.” His breath cut off when her entire body went slack and her crying abruptly went silent.

“Jane?...Jane...Jane!”

Kurt grabbed her shoulders and plucked her up, so he could look at her. His stomach flipped when he saw her vacant stare turned inwards, realising she was remembering something.

“Jesus.” Kurt sat up and cradled her but she snapped out of it and came back to him. For a second, he was reminded of the day she came barging into his life, the desolate confusion that drove a stake through him and cracked his walls.

 

He listened and didn’t say anything, sensing it was better for her to tell her story uninterrupted. When she hiccuped and her voice broke he held her tighter and stroked her hair, silently letting her know that she had him now; that she wasn’t still that kid who was all alone in a world filled with darkness, pushing her fear deep down inside because she couldn’t afford the luxury when she had to protect herself and her little brother.

Her take was so bleak at times...he knew she was nothing short of a miracle, for the way she’d grown up, by all rights to become the same as those people, but hadn’t, because she had more humanity and courage and empathy in her little finger than any he’d ever known.

 

That night he made love to her with a tenderness and devotion he hadn’t thought himself capable of, right there on the floor of his living room. That night was the beginning of forever. That night Kurt suddenly realised he too was no longer alone. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to only be a collection of snippets from Kurt’s POV. But Jane had other plans. She left to protect the man she loves, but then things don’t work out, and now she’s stuck, but does that mean that she’s lost?  
> My way of filling the holes of who our Jane wants to be - and how she gets there.  
> Happy ending always in sight! 
> 
> {Watch out for my tumblr @soundofvesper posts about this fic: cover art uploaded and music playlist coming soon.}
> 
> V


End file.
